Plagues
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: when Merlin reveals his magic in a moment of need he never expected things to go this bad."Stop this Sorcerer.""I can not stop that which I did not start, you of all people should know that.I did warn you after all."Merlin said turning his head to the side as a scream hit the air.Camelot was no longer his to protect. DISCONTINUED! check out: through heaven's eyes
1. Chapter 1

**The Plagues**

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

AN) I got this from the Prince of Egypt's song the Plagues. And from a youtube video the plagues set to Merlin clips.

Merlin lay in his bed quietly. Arthur gave him the day off because it was his wedding night last night. Not that Merlin wasn't appreciable it was just that he now realized he had _nothing_ to do. It was near noon and he was bored out of his mind. Finally he stood and walked out of his room. "I'm going to the palace Gaius." Merlin said walking to the door. "Why you have the day off?" Gaius asked. "I need to do something."Merlin mumbled heading out the door. Gaius shook his head. Merlin walked to the royal kitchens and picked up Arthur and Guinevere's lunch and walked up to Arthur's Chambers. He placed a congratulations letter on each of the plates to congratulate the wedding of his friends. He crept up to the door and placed their food on the ground and knocked on the door. He could hear whispers from the other side and quickly hid around the corner. Arthur opened the door and looked around. Then he spotted the food. He picked up the plates and walked back in his chambers. Merlin then went to the stables, though it was his least favorite chore he did it anyways. After that he cleaned Arthur's armor, moved Guinevere's things from her house to her new chambers. Placing her dresses in the closet and put everything where it was as if it were in her house. To top it off he had went to the market and bought her flowers, their colors shone brightly in the room, blues purples and whites. He put them next to her bed in a vase. Standing by the door he smiled, "Perfect." he said to himself and walked out. Merlin found himself face to face with an angry looking king. "Merlin." Arthur snarled. Merlin took a step back wide eyed. "What did I do?" Merlin asked. "Why are you here?" Arthur growled. "Um.. I.. Uh.." Merlin stuttered pointing to the door behind him. Arthur shot him a glare and marched in the room. Merlin followed suite head bowed. For a second Merlin thought Arthur was going to pass out. "You aren't going to faint on me are you?" Merlin asked looking at his friend. "No, of course not. I'm not a girl, _Merlin_." Arthur joked. "So you're not mad?" Merlin asked. "No." Arthur smiled. "Then why did you look so angry?" Merlin asked. "I gave you a day off, _out of the kindness of my heart. _And you decide to work. _Then _when I have you working where do you go? The tavern." Arthur said. Merlin smiled. "I was bored." He said with shrug. Arthur grabbed Merlin's head and rubbed his knuckles against it. "Ow. Ow stop. What did I do? OW." Merlin shouted. Arthur let go. "well if you insist on working you can clean the stables." Arthur said and turned to walk away. "I already cleaned the stables." Merlin said. "Clean my armor then." Arthur said. "I did that too." Merlin called after the retreating king. Arthur stopped and faced his servant. "What didn't you do?" Arthur asked. "Um train with the knights, get the clobbered 'round the head, and clean your room. All of which I really don't want to do."Merlin said. "Go back home. There will be a banquet tomorrow. You will be there, and _not_ at the tavern." Arthur joked. Merlin smirked and retreated.

Merlin woke up especially early and went to Arthur's chamber's. He sighed, Gwen was going to be there, "Well the sooner she gets used to it the better." Merlin said to himself. He opened the door and walked over to the window. Taking a breath he threw open the curtains and shouted. "GOOD MORNING YOUR MAGISTIES!" Gwen shrieked and Arthur fell out of bed. "Merlin don't do that!" Gwen scolded him with a hand over her heart. Merlin smiled his goofy smile. "Sire I will retrieve your clothes after I get her highness to her room to change. Unless your highness would wish me to retrieve a dress for you." Merlin said. "Just go grab something, please." Gwen said in deep blush. Merlin ran to her room and grabbed a random dress and ran back. Merlin smiled and left the two royals dress. When they were done changing Gwen stepped out. "Merlin don't call me your highness, its Gwen." she said. "Well Gwen do you want to see your room? I prepared it myself." Merlin said offering her his arm. " I don't think I will ever understand you Merlin." she laughed taking his arm. Merlin showed her her new room and she gave him a huge hug. The rest of the afternoon went like all the other banquet days. Merlin wrote Arthur's speech. He helped Arthur change into his banquet clothes, got a few thing thrown at him, and helped the other servants prepare for the banquet.

Arthur stood in the shadows of the dining hall only reviling himself when Arthur's goblet was empty. The atmosphere was filled with joy. Gwen and Arthur were chatting cheerfully as Gwaine and Elyan were in an airy argument (fighting over who would get to be the godfather). Merlin smiled now he just needed the law against magic to be lifted and everything would be perfect. All of a sudden the doors opened. Arthur straightened everyone who had been invited were there. A man, roughly 6'3 came into the room. He wore all black except two entwined snakes, Morgana's symbol. He carried a dagger attached to his belt. Merlin stepped forward still hidden in the shadows but closer that if he needed to he could protect Arthur. Then four more men entered the room all looking the same as the first, excepting hair color and height. "Svelt, Arthur." the first man said. Taking out his dagger. "Culter, ic pe hate!" Merlin shouted moving in-front of the dagger. It stopped and landed on the floor with a clank. "Floge min bebod." the first man shouted. Merlin threw his hands in front of him and the spell rebounded and two of the men collapsed dead. Merlin saw one of the three remaining men start to say a spell. "Forbairn ypile." Merlin shouted quickly and the man became surrounded by fire. The man too died in screams. By this time Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon all came to their senses. They jumped up ant killed the last two remaining men. Merlin turned around to Arthur who glowed with anger. "Guards. Merlin you are under arrest for sorcery and will be executed by burning at the stake." Arthur said cooly. "Arthur." Merlin said as the guards took is arms. "Arthur let me explain. Arthur Arthur!"

AN okay i know this is bad but I promise It is going to get better


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plagues**

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

AN) this chapter is dedicated to shattered by trading yesterday, the second virsion. very sad song to reflect how merlin is feeling

The guards dragged him to the dungeons. The moment Merlin was thrown into a cell all hope was gone. The night passed, and he had no visitors. He used his magic to push back the hay leaving only a small pile in-front of him. "Baerne." he whispered. The small pile lit up and his cell became clearer for him to see. He lied down next to the small fire and felt an emptiness he never felt before. Closing his eyes he drifted of to a dream less sleep. He woke up the next, the same time he normally would to wake Arthur up, and the fire had burned out. He stood paced for a while and then looked out the window. There in the courtyard were guards building a platform with a tall large stake sticking out the middle. He came this close once before, but now he war really going to die. "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes. Erkheo." he whispered. This was his only hope if Kilgharrah came he would not die, if he didn't he was dead. A servant came with a plate of bread and water. Her name was Victoria, she worked in the kictens. "Hello Victoria." Merlin whispered. She looked at him eyes full of fear. She set the plate down quickly and ran. He sighed, he was a monster now. He let his head fall into his hands and he cried. He cried hard this was the end. His friend is leting him die. How manny times had he thought over 'I would die to protect Arthur and he would do the same for me.' how he was wrong. He heard foot steps come near him so he moved himself into the cornor. "Sire do you want guards to accompany you?" he heard Leon ask. "No I need to do this alone." he heard arthur respon. Merlin's cell door opened and closed. "Merlin." he heard Arthur. The abandoned plate was pushed towards him. "Eat." Arthur comaneded. Merlin looked over his shoulder and his eves flashed gold, the plate moved away to the cell door. Merlin looked back at the wall. "Anything else you wish to confess before your exicution?" Arthur asked coldly, no feeling in his voice. "My other name is Emrys." He whispered. "Fine don't confess I heard a clear conscience helps. You can go to hell for all I care." Arthur snarled. He stood and left. "I hope Kilgharra heard me." he whispered as a guard came in. He grabbed merlin by the arm and lifted him to his feet. "Come on le least you can do is walk out with some pride." a familure voice said. Merlin looked up and saw the face of Gwaine. "I know why you did what you did." he said honestly. "just because you know magic, dosen't make yoou any less the man you are." Gwain continued. Merlin looked at him with sad eyes. "Thank you Gwaine, you really are a good friend. Thank you." merlin said. Gwaine tried to smile but was unsuccessful. "Come on." Gwaine said leading Merlin upstairs to the courtyard. "You know, normally by now yyou'd make some joke." Merlin said before they reached sunlight. "I can't think of one this time 'round." Gwaine whispered. Merlin took a deep breath as he was led into the sun light. _Kilgharra where are you? _Merlin thought to the dragon. _I am almost there._he heard the dragon say _hurry up or I _will_be the last dragon lord. _Merlin thought spitefully. There before the young worlock was the stake, wood srounding it, and Guards standing off to the side holding torches. "KILGHARRA!" Merlin shoutted. The dragon was no where in sight.


	3. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


	4. Burning

**_On the previous chapter: _**

**_"You can go to hell for all I care." Arthur snarled..._**

**_"just because you know magic, dosen't make yoou any less the man you are." Gwain continued..._**

**_There before the young worlock was the stake, wood srounding it, and Guards standing off to the side holding torches. "KILGHARRAH!" Merlin shoutted. The dragon was no where in sight._**

Burning

"ARTHUR! You have to listen to me let me explain!" Merlin shouted up to the balcony where Arthur stood. Arthur's face was a blank page.

"I don't reason with sorcerers." He said coolly.

"The old Hag! Valiant! The glowing ball of light! The griffin! Aulfric! The witch finder! Agravaine Cedric! Edwin Muirden! the fisher king! the tomb of Ashkanar! Myror! Nimueh! Sophia! Excalibur! the thing with Lady Vivian! The Lima! The Questing beast! Wyverns! The Afanc! The Bastet! The Knights of Medhir! The Undead skeletons! The healing of your Father several times! The healing of Morgana! Every bandit we ran into! The wind storm in ealdor!" Merlin shouted as they led him to the platform.

"Wait!" Arthur called. There was scilance through the court yard.

"What are you shouting about?" He asked.

"I caused the chandelier to fall on the old hag as lady Helen. I slowed time to pull you out of the way of the dagger. I made the snakes come back to life on Vailent's shield. I made the glowing ball of light when you were looking for the mortious flower to save me. I made the weapon that killed the griffin. I killed Aulfric with his own staff. I caused the witch finder to be caught. Everything has been me!" Merlin shouted looking up desperately to his king. Slowly Arthur signaled for the guards to continue. Merlin's heart clenched as he allowed himself to be dragged to the stake.

"Stop this Arthur please I beg you stop this madness before something terrible happens." Merlin pleaded.

"I cannot stop that which I did not start." Arthur said coolly.

"then you allow all of Albion to fall! Please Arthur!" Merlin implored, but all Merlin go in return was a cold look.

Then with cold eyes and a cold voice Arthur commanded them to continue. Merlin fought no more only allowing himself to be taken up to the prier and tied to it.

Merlin heard his breathing, heavy.

Merlin felt his heart pound, fast.

Merlin felt his magic humming, insanity.

Merlin's blood was moving trading blood for the warm, gold, tingling magic that he held since he was a little boy.

"I shalln't regret a thing, for I did it out of love for my brother." Merlin whispered.

"Gwaine, promise me, you'll watch Gaius."Gwaine looked at his friend, his first and only, with sad eyes and a protesting mouth.

"Promise me Gwaine. you have to promise, or I shall not be able to pass, please Gwaine." Merlin begged, the knight, causing everyone to watch with curious eyes. Gwaine nodded and stepped away, taking what would have been Merlin's place at his guardian's side. Merlin closed his eyes as they lit the prier. Merlin held his screams as the fire licked at his legs and chest. Burning, and Merlin knew right then, right there, this was real. There was no scream that could show the pain in his heart. So he bowed his head and sobbed, his tears evaporating not long before they left their hold.

Merlin did not even hear his savior come this a blast of air blew the flames from his body. That blast was followed by another, which followed another. Merlin's face looked up to see the under side of a dragon. He heard the town's people scream in terror. Kilgharrah's great claw swung down and cut the binds that held his lord. Merlin collapsed to the singed and hot pryer. He heard Kilgharrah growl at something and Merlin forced his head up, his vision swimming. He saw red and gold cloaks and spears. Kilgharrah was hunched in a protective manner in front of Merlin. His eyes slipped shut and he welcomed the darkness and the cold gladly, semi-aware of his surroundings. He felt himself being lifted, then a flying sensation then nothing.

Paste your document here...


	5. update

I'm sorry to say That I will be discontinuing this story. I hit a dead-end with this one but feel free to check out a story that will be posted in the next few days.

it's called _**Through Heaven's Eyes** _

here is a little sneak peek to see if you'd be interested.

Merlin knocked softly on the door to the queen' chambers.

"Come in." a soft voice answered. Merlin opened to large wooden door and peeked his head in.

"Mum?" Merlin called softly.

He spotted the queen sitting on her bed brushing her long blonde hair. The very pregnant queen turned her head to look at Merlin she broke out into smile and motioned for him to come in. Merlin closed the door behind him and walked to the queen's side.

"How nice of you to come and visit me, Merlin." she said. "And stop calling me mum, it makes me feel old." she said slapping his arm. He smiled and sat down next to he on the bed.

"May I brush your hair Aunty?" he asked. She handed him her brush and he crawled behind her and slowly brushed her hair.

"You better get used to being called Mum because you'll be on in a few months. And my little cousin and I will be wrecking havoc in no time."

She spun around and looked at him.

"You will not be a bad influence on my little girl." She said sharply. Then suddenly he froze and his eyes went blank.

"Merlin?" he didn't respond. She crawled back slightly to look at her nephew full on.

His eyes seemed to twitch with great speed and his face was lax. It was when the door opened that Merlin fully shook as he fell to the floor.

"MERLIN!" she shrieked.

" Ygraine?" A voice called and her husband and brother in law appeared.

Balinor's eyes widened and he dropped next to his son as Uther collected his wife in his arms and covered her face.

"Come on Merlin, com on son. We're right here. You're scaring your aunt. You need to come back to us now." Balinor hushed trying to sooth his son. Slowly stopped shaking and started to come round.

"Dad?" he whispered.

"I'm here."

"For a life to be had a life must be given." He whispered echoing the words of Nimueh before Uther agreed to their deal to make his wife fertile.

Slowly Merlin stood and walked over to his aunt. He placed a hand on her belly and looked straight at it.

"You hold the once and future king, but he shall have a hard life, without his mother." Merlin said and walked away towards the door.

"His name will be Arthur." Merlin said over his shoulder and left the room.

this will be based around nearly all the songs in the prince of egypt. so yes there will be a point with the plagues and by the way I'm planing it will be better than this story.

I'm incredibly sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
